


i thought we were family

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [76]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	i thought we were family

“I thought we were family!”

Daisy’s outcry rings through most of the base.

Robbie rushes towards her.

“Tremors,”Mack tries but is interrupted by Daisy,“No! Someone here did this! Someone on our team!”

“What’s wrong?”Robbie asks Elena.

She’s standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking pretty amused, so he knows Daisy is okay.

Elena grins at him.“Apparently, someone ate her leftovers.”

“What?”

“Yeah, from that new Mexican place - you okay, chico?”

Robbie pales.“Those were Daisy’s leftovers?”

He was hungry after a mission. There was no name on the box.

“Run,”Elena advises, chuckling.

He does.


End file.
